Sebastian no echa de menos a Jim Moriarty
by albagaro
Summary: Sebastian does not miss Jim Moriarty. TRADUCCIÓN: Él está muerto y se ha ido. Excepto que no se ha ido.


Petición de una grandisima amiga mía. La amiga que todo el mundo desea pero pocos consiguen. ^^

Traducción del fanfic "Sedastian does not miss Jim Moriarty" de Forev: www**(punto)**fanfiction**(punto)**net**(/)**s**(/)**7847105/1/Sebastian_Moran_does_not_miss_James_Moriarty

Imagen de la cubierta: nadiezda**(punto)**deviantart**(punto)**com**(/)**art**(/)**James-Moriarty-and-Sebastian-Moran-288277576

* * *

Sebastian no echa de menos a Jim Moriarty.

Está muerto y se ha ido.

Hasta que no lo está.

* * *

Sebastian intentaba recordarle a veces.

No muy a menudo, solo ocurría cuando se deslizaba a la mente de un francotirador, se sentaba junto a él mientras levantaba el arma, lo observaba mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de alguien. Lo observaba en medio de una multitud cuando Seb caminaba calle abajo. Siempre distante y calmado.

No le dolía a Seb que James Moriarty se hubiese ido. Lo había estado esperando. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, solo que ocurrió antes.

Y entonces Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo.

El borroso y frío rostro se había vuelto clara y afilada, el veneno goteando de esa viciosa boca mientras grita maldiciones. El Juego había ido mal, horriblemente mal, y Sebastian estaba sufriendo por ello.

Habría jurado que podía sentir un cuchillo desgarrándole la piel mientras duerme, despertaba esperando ver sangre, para encontrar nada.

Las puertas dieron un portazo en su destartalado piso, como un adolescente teniendo una rabieta, pero sin vecinos que se quejen.

Iba a volverse loco. El psicópata estaba intentando controlarle desde la tumba.

- Muy de Jim – escupió, despojándose de su camiseta ensangrentada y lanzándola a la lavadora, después de una larga noche esperando por el momento perfecto para disparar al rico idiota que lo había sorprendido haciendo trampas, el bastardo.

Así que ha establecido un plan, en su tiempo libre, para vengarse de Sherlock Holmes, deshacerse de él. Imagina como una bala se estrella contra su cráneo y cae al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. No es tan creativo como era Jim. Él no se molesta con causar estragos en sus vidas, jugando con sus emociones como un niño pequeño.

Y tal vez entonces, los recuerdos no tan dolorosos cesarían de observarlo como un fantasma, un cálido aliento en su piel expuesta mientras está de pie helado en la cocina. Se hunde en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared, y la sensación de una cálida lengua lamiéndole la sangre del cuello haciéndole gemir, cerrar los ojos mientras sus dedos intentan agarrar las suaves baldosas bajo él.

- Joder, te odio – masculla en voz alta, y se pregunta si ha aún le queda una pizca de cordura.

En realidad había sido una simple idea, observar la silueta de Sherlock Holmes en el 221B, observando desde el edificio contrario. El sonido de los coches en la calle entre ellos no lo distrae, ni una sola vez en su concentración, de su objetivo.

Luchó contra el impulso de encender un cigarrillo mientras los minutos pasaban, determinado a esperar hasta que la oscuridad hubiese envuelto por completo el cielo y la ciudad. Era más seguro pasar inadvertido en las sombras.

Y Sebastian podía sentir la constante presencia de unos dedos trazando su oreja y acariciando suavemente su pelo, esperando pacientemente a que el plan funcione, los engranajes encajando en su lugar.

_No hay nada que te guste más que un plan perfecto, ¿no? _pensó, sin preocuparse más en si estaba loco o no. Conociendo a Jim, habría encontrado una forma de engañar a la muerte, siempre fue el dramático.

Cuando consideró que estaba suficientemente oscuro para disparar, bajó el arma, y su pulso se aceleró mientras se concentraba en su objetivo. Tan cerca y obvio. Simple.

Seb apretó el gatillo, e instantáneamente los suaves dedos de su oreja le tiraron del pelo violentamente. _Idiota, _le dijeron mientras escuchaba el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos, puertas abrirse, unos pesados pasos, cuando se volvió vio el rostro de Sherlock Holmes mirándole de forma triunfal. Ojos de un gris pálido brillando en la victoria.

Así que Sebastian le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como podía, en el estómago.

Él no era el premio de nadie, no era la presa de nadie para convertirse en la alfombra o en un par de cuernos para colgar en la pared, aunque Jim le había tratado así a veces.

Vio como el hombre sin aliento tropezaba de nuevo, y de repente un fuerte puño chocó contra su cara.

La mascota de Sherlock.

Mierda.

Sebastian Moran se sentaba en la celda gris, mirando al vacío pero las letras grabadas por todas las paredes, ecos de un plan fallido le devolvían la mirada.

Sherlock.

Suspiró, su cabeza golpeaba la pared con un ruido sordo.

_¿En qué mierda me has metido, Jim?_

No hubo contestación.


End file.
